Bittersweet?
by mikaru zero
Summary: Waaaaaaaaaa. Can't think of a decent title so yan nlang. Ceo kasi eh. *Note the question mark* .Songfic!.
1. JTG Nat

"WEHHHH."

Don looked up from his emo mode.

The voices came from his left.

_Oh,_ thought Don. _It's them._

**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'**

"Nathalie just face it, you like –"

"No. Besides, he's gay."

"Aww." Said Blessie, looking at Don.

"Bad." Said Maan.

"Yep. He has feelings too you know." said Lyra.

Don managed to have a confused look on his face to hide his true reaction.

_That hurts,_ thought Don.

**She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**

"Weh? You dreamed that you were in Wowowee.."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Maan, Blessie, Lyra, Lea and most noticeably, Nathalie.

Don didn't know what he should feel right at that moment. Joy at her laugh or embarrassment?

"Seriously?" asked Nathalie, who was still chuckling.

"No," lied Don. Still he was a good liar so they bought it.

"Ay nako, barbers."

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else**

"Uyy Don, si Dana o."

Don rolled his eyes.

"As if." Said Don.

"Landi mo talaga." Said Maan.

"Ahaha malandi si Don." Said Lyra.

That's when Don saw Nathalie. Don blushed. Unfortunately, Maan and Lyra misinterpreted his blush and teased him all the more about Dana.

**She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

Don was just putting his bag down on the island when he heard the girls talking.

"Come on, eat it already." Said CK, holding what it seems to be a box of donuts.

"I don't want to!" said Nathalie, shoving the box away.

"Pssh just because of DONat?" teased CK, but clearly irritated.

"No!"

"Then why," said Blessie, "are you not taking it?"

"Come on, it's just a box of donuts!" said Paula.

"Yeah, a box of YUMMY donuts.." said Maan, almost reaching for the box.

"It's a gift from all of us, it's your birthday for crying out loud!" said Lyra, exasperated.

"I don't want to!" said Nathalie.

Blessie and Lyra narrowed their eyes. Paula rolled hers while Maan kept reaching for the box. Meanwhile, CK was murmuring something very quickly.

"What are you mumbling about?" demanded Nathalie.

"Oh, I just thought that this would be a great topic for a fanfic." Grinned CK evilly. "A box of donuts will be given to you by Don on your birthday and.."

"AHHH! Don't say it. Fine I'll eat it!!" said Nathalie immediately.

"Geez you needed threats just to eat a box of donuts?" sighed Blessie.

"Oh, that wasn't a threat." Said CK.

"Uh-oh.."

Don chuckled under his breath.

Then sighed again.

**She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour**

"Who is your crush really, Nathalie?" asked Lyra.

"I didn't say anything!" said Nathalie.

"Yes you did." Interjected Maan.

"You said something about waltermart." Said Blessie.

"Shit."

"Come on."

"I won't tell you!"

"She'll give in." Said Lea. "She's not good in keeping her own secrets."

**And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her**

"Ahh do you have a ruler?" asked Nathalie to Jason.

"Umm no.."

"How 'bout you, Tim?"

"Nope."

_I have one,_ thought Don. Oh, how he wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately, Don and courage didn't come in a package deal.

"Nicka?"

"Sorry.."

_Argh, who cares?_ thought Don, gathering his courage. From a tiny speck, it actually became as large as pebble. _If I want to help her, why should I hesitate? Ok, here goes.._

"U-um.."

"Did you say something Don?"

"I h-have a ruler-r..."

"Oh. Can I borrow it?"

"Of course."

"Thanks!"

Don felt a huge wave of relief wash over him.

_Finally_, he thought. _I actually interacted with Nathalie_._ Now, I just have to work on this courage thing..._

**The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head**

_Yes! Got her number at last._ thought Don, as he fumbled with his things and extracted from his messy backpack his cellphone.

Ring... Ring..

Don expected Nathalie's familiar, warm, and fickle voice to answer, but instead all he heard was the operator voice saying:

THE NUMBER YOU HAD DIALED IS NOT AVAILABLE FOR THE MOMENT. PLEASE TRY AND CALL LATER.

**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined**

"Yes!" For the first time, Don actually finished his homework. He was just about to tell Nathalie when he saw her.

She was cramming. Impossibly. That model student was actually panicking for some homework?

And Don had just finished that particular assignment.

Don felt a huge wave of disappointment wash over him as he watched Nathalie ask favors from their classmates just for homework.

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

Don was just about to go and put his notebook into his bag when Nathalie stepped towards him.

"Umm.. Don?" asked Nathalie, her voice hopeful.

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your homework..?"

"Oh." Don smiled. "Okay."

_Maybe I can do this_. Thought Don. _Yeah. I can._


	2. JTG Lyra

Denzel was at the island. They had just finished Ad Bio Class.

He was busy talking about DoTA with his friends.

That's when he heard it.

Her sweet and familiar voice.

**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'**

"Hey!" said Nathalie.

"Come one just eat the box of donuts." Said Lyra.

Her sweet voice, with all her cuteness, made Denzel's heart want to jump.

"NO!"

"Oh look, what's this..?" said Lyra, holding what it seems to be a handerchief.

"Hey!!!!" yelled Nathalie.

"Hmm.. where will I put it.."

"Fine! I'll eat the donuts."

Lyra grinned.

**She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**

"Hahaha! Really?" asked Lyra, who was laughing so hard that tears came out of her eyes. Denzel wiped them off.

"Harhar. Seriously! I dreamed that I was in a DoTA game.."

"Really?"

"No."

"Hahaha. I knew it." Grinned Lyra.

_If only you really knew that my dreams are about you…_ thought Denzel.

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else**

"Yay! I win!" said Lyra, waving her badminton racket.

"Hahaha," laughed Denzel.

"Okay, PE is over." Said the teacher.

When they were going up, someone blocked Denzel's way.

It was Mary Ann.

"Hi Denzel," said Mary Ann, batting her eyelashes.

"Uhh.. hi."

"So. Care to come with us tomorrow? We're going to the mall."

"Uhh.."

_Of course not_, thought Denzel. _Tomorrow is Lyra's birthday and there's no way I'd go with you and miss having her for company. And miss her wonderful smile…_

Oh how Denzel would love to say that to her. Still, he thought for the better of it. Instead, all he answered was"

"Sorry. I'm busy."

"Oh.."

**She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

"Happy birthday Lyra" Said Denzel.

_Oh no.._ thought Denzel. _Please don't laugh, please don't laugh, please don't –_

"Thanks." Smiled Lyra.

_Woah_. thought Denzel, his eyes widening a bit because of the shock. Then, he felt his heart beat faster. For the first time.. she smiled at him…

He didn't expect that one coming.

**She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour**

"Heeey did you know, Ally said her crush was.." said Lyra.

"No! Don't say it! I thought you wouldn't tell anyone else!"

"Oh, did I say that?"

*groan*

**And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her**

"Um.. Lyra?" asked Denzel in a small voice.

No response. Lyra continued typing away on the computer.

"Uhh…"

No response.

"Uhh.. Lyra.?"

"Hey Lyra." said Steph in an equally soft voice as Denzel's.

Lyra's head perked up.

"Yes?"

Denzel sighed. So much for trying to talk to her. If only she would not ignore me…

**The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head**

_I wonder where they are_?thought Denzel.

"Maybe I'll try and call her…" mumbled Denzel.

Ring..

Ring..

Then, all Denzel heard was the sound of a coputer-generated automatic voice:

THE NUMBER YOU HAD DIALED IS NOT AVAILABLE FOR THE MOMENT. PLEASE TRY AND CALL LATER.

**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined**

"Umm.. Lyra? Do you have any plans for later?" asked Denzel.

It was Denzel's birthday today. He was hoping he could spend it with Lyra.

"Sorry. The girls and I are doing something else." Said Lyra apologetically.

"Oh.. Okay."

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

_Why did I even get my hopes up? _Thought Denzel, getting the house key from under the mat.

When Denzel entered the key to the keyhole, the door unlocked and he went inside. He closed the door and what welcomed him was…

Total blackness.

It was dark. Very.

As he fumbled for the switch, he didn't notice where he was exactly in the house.

Suddenly…

"_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DENZEL!" **_said many voices, almost shouting.

Denzel blinked. He looked at the unexpected visitors.

Then felt an inaudible gasp escape him.

There she was.

Lyra, holding a present.

It took almost all of Denzel's courage to fight away the shock.

"I thought you were gonna do something else.."

"Yup. We planned and arranged this party for you." Grinned Lyra.

Still gaping from a bit of shock, he couldn't respond.

Lyra continued speaking.

"And, this surprise party wouldn't be a surprise if I told you about it, right? If you don't want to, we're celebrating anyway, so suck it up."

Denzel chuckled. Lyra grinned even more.

"Come on, our classmates are eager to party."

Loud cheers ensued from the other people present.

"Okay," said Denzel. "Let's eat!"

"YEAH!!!!"

As Denzel ate some cake, he thought,

_Maybe I do have a chance after all._


End file.
